darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Botters/@comment-80.0.184.238-20120612004048
I'll openly admit to botting under the username Anonymous. I'd like to point out that your knowledge of both Bots and Autolocks is inadaquet and very inaccurate. I've editted a few things that were completely wrong. The part on Enemy Finders is completely false, a script to work in that way would need to maliciously take information from the server based on the map, and then use that information to locate players, which would be highly detectable. The concept of an 'Enemy Finder' is however true in most Auto-Locking programs such as Kerkava, Merkava and OpenStealth. All three of these programs can be set to show NPC's as a common red dot, and player ships with the yellow ring you usually only see in X-1 maps. OpenStealth requires you to connect through a proxy server as outlined in the program's 'Help' function and has a seperate 'Always on Top' Minimap of it's own, Kerkava and Merkava however directly alter the code of the Minimap on your computer's end, which creates a noticable degree of lag, but is also undetectable to the server. Damage hacks do actually exist, but using one would get you banned within - literally - seconds, most work by altering the direct connection between your account and the server, producing impossible figures which are extremely easy to spot, having one turned on, bridging a seperate connection between you and the server is noticable even if you aren't using it. 'Item givers' and 'Uridium makers' are both scams unless the person you are speaking to is in close connection with the Russians from kbotic as they are notorious for hacking the Admin Control Panel And the Chat Tool and those with access to the Admin Control Panel are the only ones capable of supplying illegal goods for cheap prices, Big Point makes huge steps to prevent this from happening, but the hackers and the purchasers are practically undetectable after the damage has been done. Most 'General Purpose Bots' are simply IBot or KBot, and profitbot which can be used for all botting techniques, including doing gates. I'd also like to point out that not all botters are complete scumbags that hate noobs and kill their own company. I, as one, won't simply fly past a liberator trying to kill a few Mordons or Devolaria or Sibelons, I will use my botted ammo for them, and give them a few hundred thousand credits. There are numerous botters, for example, in a sizable community in MMO on GB1. One of these botters helped my friend get his account back after it was hacked twice, as well as helping a specific EIC player get his account back numerous times as well. This is an act of Apathy, not an act of selfishness. Botters are human, the reasons they bot are usually much less sinister than people assume. "Then your account is instantly deleted without warning. No exceptions. And quite rightly so as well." - I'm sorry but 'Quite rightly so...'? You believe botters are ruining the game but they are only created because of the impecable cost of everything nowadays, and that a free player has effectively got a 0% success chance. People each have their reasons, leave them to do as they wish but don't poke your snobbish opinions into what is supposed to be an unbiased information site.